


If it looks like a duck...

by Tenthsun



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Essays, Gen, Meta, REALLY short essay, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: Niles has a surname. What the HELL is it?
Kudos: 8





	If it looks like a duck...

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch too much of "The Nanny"...STILL one of the best TV sitcoms EVAH...

Just what IS Niles' surname? I've read some lovely The Nanny fanfics that present his surname as Brightmore. I love that surname. It's crisp and light and a aural complement to "Niles." However, when you're a fanfic writer, you like to put your stamp on the characters, even though you don't own them and can only borrow them for a while. So I decided to come up with a surname of my own.

I'm sure my memory isn't totally reliable, but I recall someone somewhere stating that Niles had French ancestry although he appears to have been born and raised in England. His family has served the Sheffield for at least two generations (himself and his father), I'm assuming his surname is English.

I played around with a number of names and I've finally come up with a combo I like - and it probably also provides a reason why he seems to keep it hidden. At this moment in time, in my view, Niles' full name is:

Niles Andrew Charles Duckworth-de Polignac

I chose Andrew and Charles as his middle names because Andrew is British and Charles is French (although it's also the name of two British kings and the current Prince of Wales). I chose Duckworth because it sounds British as well as picturesque to me. Finally, I chose de Polignac because it is the name of a famous French woman, Madame de Polignac, a close friend of Marie Antoinette. I'm assuming (with next to no research on my part; so don't get your knickers in a twist if this is inaccurate - it's only fanfic after all) that after the French Revolution, the Polignacs fell on hard times and eventually wound up in domestic service. Hence, we have Niles' ancestry and embarassingly illustrious surname.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. I don't know why I needed to write it and post it here. But here you are.


End file.
